


All The Pleasures Just Begun

by thewalruscaptain (nightly_division)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Teasing, black sails mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly_division/pseuds/thewalruscaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wants is an uninterrupted weekend with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Pleasures Just Begun

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself." John looked up from his bath to grin up at Flint, juice from the plump, half-bitten, strawberry in his hand running down his finger. Unable to hide his glee, Silver's eyes lit with mirth as he held out the strawberry to his husband, giving an open invitation to try. They had been aboard a ship for far too long, relying on dried meats and grains to sustain them. John knew Flint had a weakness for the fresh fruits he had sitting in a bowl beside the copper tub and hoped to entice him with this this small gift into a couple of days of uninterrupted sex. Not that Flint needed the encouragement, but it took far too long for him to unwind after so long away from home.

Unable to deny the man, Flint walked over to the side of the tub. Leaning down, he grasped the side of the tub and slowly took the rest of the fruit from John's hand into his mouth, lips brushing slow against lithe tanned fingers, tongue slipping between to pull the fruit in. Reaching up, Flint lightly grasped John's hand, holding it steady while he chewed, thumb brushing up and down feeling John's pulse quicken. Not taking his eyes from John's, Flint took John’s juice smeared finger slowly into his mouth, sucking it clean. John let out a low moan as eyes traced the track of Flint's tongue.

"You should join me," Silver commented, his eyes already half-lidded at the prospect of having an uninterrupted afternoon with Flint. Reaching up he grasped a wet hand onto the back of Flint's neck and pulled him in close. Soft nips were quickly followed by deep open mouthed kisses. The combination of the steaming water and the kisses left John breathless as Flint pulled back. 

Stepping back from the tub, Flint teasingly started peeling his clothes off, first his shirt, slowly unbuttoned and pulled off, then his boots, followed deliberately by his fingers popping the buttons loose from his trousers, one at a time, pausing between each one to draw it out. He knew how John liked a show, loved how just the act of stripping worked the man up. John grinned as he leaned back against the tub, his arm bent, resting against the edge, fingers running along the smooth border, bottom lip chewed between his teeth. His other hand slipped below the water to slowly stroke himself. Dropping his hands, Flint gave John a look that told him to stop. He wanted John all to himself, even his own hand was too much. Smirking, but raising his arm to pillow it behind his head, John slid further down in the tub, eyes flicking between Flint's amused face and his trousers, still on, but dipping dangerously low on Flint's hips.

Standing still until he was sure John wouldn't move, Flint slowly pushed his pants off, kicking them to the side, before walking languidly around the tub and sliding in behind John who had quickly pulled himself forward. Once settled, Flint pulled the smaller man back, flushing them hip to shoulder. Keeping John nestled between his bent legs, Flint reached for the washcloth and started slowly dragging it up John's chest. Suds of soap left in the wake, running down the planes of John's body, Flint watched the path of his hand move up and slowly back down, washing his husband’s body clean. John moaned softly, turning his head into Flint's neck. Nipping and licking at Flint's neck, John lost himself in the feel of the rough cloth rubbing along his thighs, along the outside, slowly dipping to the inside, inching up to his hip.

Turning his head, Flint captured John's lips in an open mouth kiss, not lasting nearly long enough before he pulled back with a soft "lean forward". Pulling himself up, John bent his head to his chest as Flint stroked up his back and back down, following the trail of the cloth with whispered touches of calloused fingers, slowing driving John insane. 

"Head back," Flint whispered. His soapy hands wove their way into John's hair, lightly massaging the suds along dark wet strands. John's body trembled as Flint pushed his hair aside to place soft kisses on the back of his sensitive neck. After rinsing John's hair, Flint pulled John back to his chest and reached out for another berry. Biting into it slightly, the sweet taste flooded his mouth as he leaned down to bring his lips to John’s, leaving half of the fruit as he pulled away. The hand that had been lightly caressing John's chest below the water snaked down. Fingers brushed through heavy coarse curls while his other hand reached for another berry. Again, feeding it to John in a kiss, Flint slowly started to stroke John's cock, pulling moans from the back of John's throat as they kissed. John was already painfully hard, having worked himself up anticipating the time he'd have with Flint. He groaned low in his chest as Flint stroked slowly. Pushing his hips up, he tried make Flint stroke faster, harder, anything but this lazy pull. Their kisses became deeper, tongues caressing, playing, teeth nipping at lips, tugging and pulling as Flint's hand stroked lazily, up and down John's shaft, sometimes pulling off entirely slide up John's chest or weave through his hair. He could never get enough of slowly bringing his husband to the edge, only to pull him back from it, watching as John's breath would catch or a lip would be pulled between his teeth, muffling a helpless moan.

A frustrated groan erupted from John's lips as Flint once again removed his hand only to turn to a high keen when he felt a finger slowly rub against his hole. Flint chuckled as he caressed John, loving the moans and gasps that would fall wantonly from John's lips. John opened his eyes, trying to level a hard glare and Flint, trying to do anything to get his hand back on his cock. The glare might have worked, if it weren't for the blown pupils and hooded lids telling Flint how much this teasing turned John on. He could play with him for hours, kissing, sucking, caressing, closer and closer to the edge only to pull back. He'd do it for so long, oh so long and slow, where all it would take for John to fall apart was feeling Flint's breath run across his flushed skin.

Having pity, Flint wound his fingers tightly around John's cock, pumping up and down, wrist twisting just right. Alternating slow and fast, he reached his other hand around John's chest to tug lightly at his hardened nipples. At the first light pinch, John's back arched up and his eyes screwed shut, the orgasm crashed through his body like stormy waves against a rocky shore. Flint stroked him through it, until loose-limbed, John's body relaxed against his, their lips never breaking. Bringing his hand up, John lightly grasped the back of Flint's neck as he lazily nipped at the ginger hair on Flint's chin. Humming low, a cheeky grin spread along John's face. Pulling back, he looked up into sharp green eyes.

"Take me to bed, James, and I'll show you how I can really enjoy myself." Flint let out a low snort and dunked Silver quickly under the water.

~~~

They didn't get dressed for three days.

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from 40 Miles From The Sun by Bush.  
> No beta, please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.


End file.
